


A Midnight Excuse

by stitchar



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Humor, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would be expecting my daughter to call me in midnight when she hit her teenage years, but you're like what? Millions of year old? At least give me one good excuse as to why you're calling me in one in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to move some of my short works from Fanfiction.net to here so I can broaden my work (shrug). At least enjoy please.

Jack groaned as he tried to keep his headache less more annoying than it was. He glared at the darkness, telling him it was night and his drowsiness was not strange enough to tell him that he was rudely awakened.

He checked the time in his alarm and growled once more.

It's one in the morning. Freakin' one the morning.

"Honey?" Jack looked back at the stirring lump next to him, "Who's calling?"

"Just go back to sleep, dear." Jack assured tiredly as he stood up from his spot, "I'll see who's calling us at this time of night."

He listened to his wife mumbling in agreement and went back to sleep as she was told to and making sure his wife was asleep soundly, he walked out of the room to pick up the phone. He'll make sure to tell off whoever was calling them to never bother them at night like this-he likes his sleep thank you very much.

"Hello?" Jack answered tiredly as he pressed the phone to his ear, relieved that the ringing has stopped, "You better have a good excuse to wake me up-"

"Hello?" a deep, monotonous voice was heard, "Is this Mr. Darby's residence?"

"Yes, this is he." Jack answered slowly, hoping this is not a stranger who knows his phone number like the MECH incident he had when he was in high school. It was not a good experience to repeat, especially when you have a wife and a daughter who is only few months old.

"It's me, Optimus."

Jack widened his eyes, his fatigue gone with alert as he shuffled to hold his phone comfortably.

"Optimus?" he whispered, astonished that the Autobot leader had managed to reach-even knowing his number! "What's wrong? Is it the Deceptions again?"

It was silent on the other line and Jack was getting worried. Optimus being silent wasn't a good sign to him considering he had seen bad things happening whenever Optimus was quite.

Finally, after a long pause, Optimus finally spoke.

"Yes and no."

Jack felt his eyes blink, and blinked them again to make sure he wasn't dreaming or anything. Yes and no? Jack thought this must be Optimus's way of saying 'maybe' or the lack of it. He never heard Optimus saying Yes and no at the same time.

"Alright," Jack sighed, "What kind of the answer is that? Yes there's a Decepticon or no there was no Decepticons?"

Again it was silent and Jack was not going to bother with Optimus's lack of answers.

"Look, Opitmus," Jack ranted, "It's one in the morning, I need my sleep as well as my wife and my daughter. Hell, I would be expecting my daughter to call me in midnight when she hit her teenage years, but you're like what? Millions of year old? At least give me one good excuse as to why you're calling me in one in the morning."

"I…apologize for the late call, Jack." Opitmus replied after hearing Jack venting out his frustration due to his lack of sleep, "Can you…um, call Ratchet to Groundbridge to my location?"

"And why should I do that?"

Optimus said nothing, but as if cautious he answered;

"Um…If I say I was attacked by Decepticons, had my comm. link disabled, getting stuck on ledge and unable to transform…would you believe me?"


End file.
